


Nutmeg Lessons

by from_afar



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Fluff, short little idea I had on my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_afar/pseuds/from_afar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin agrees to give Christen a lesson in the art of nutmegging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutmeg Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy one shot I wrote for you guys

“Chris get off the ground for gods sake.”

“Noooooo.” Christen wined, throwing her arm over her face. “I’m tired, I don’t want to do this anymore.”

I rolled my eyes as I moved to sit on the ground, pulling her head to rest on my legs.

Her arms fell from her face and her eyes fluttered closed as I played with her ponytail. “You’re the one who wanted to learn how to nutmeg before league starts next week.”

The two of us were currently holed up in a place we rented about an hour outside of Portland. The house was only a short walk from the beach and we had spent our day’s close, trying to get time in together before we leave next week for NWSL.

“You know what you’re right.” I raise my eyebrows at her confession. Christen huffs as she gets back up on her feet, holding her hand out to hoist me up.

She motions to the soccer ball lying nearby. “Okay go.”

I chuckle as I roll the ball over. “Okay first spread your legs.”

Christen wiggled her eyebrows as a smirk grew on her face.

“Not like that you idiot.”

Smile still firmly placed on her face, Christen widens her stance.

“Okay first things first. If the defenders stance isn't wide enough, if they aren't diving in, or if you’ve tried it too many times already, don't even try the move.” I counted off the reasons on my fingers. “If you can’t execute the nutmeg correctly it’s going to result in a turn over for the other team and I’m sure you wouldn't want that.”

I get caught up going over rules and techniques that I don’t notice Christen smiling widely at me.

Confused, my eyebrows scrunch up.

“What?” I question.

All she does is shake her head while continuing to smile. “You’re just taking this very seriously for a soccer move.”

I’ve never rolled my eyes harder. “Seriously? I’m trying to teach you!”

She looked like she was about to burst from holding in her laughter.

If she was going to make fun of me the whole time I wasn’t going to just sit here and take it.

“Noo babe c’mon.” Christen grabs my arms as I try to walk away, pulling my back in. She wraps her arms around me from behind, swaying us. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to pay attention I promise.”

Her hug really wasn’t doing anything until she started peppering kisses to the side of my neck. I got lost in the feel of her mouth until I came back to my senses and gently pushed her away. I wasn’t going to be that easy to distract.

“Okay, okay stop.” I laugh and then immediately regain my seriousness from earlier. “Now start paying attention.”

Christen nods as she uses two fingers to point from her eyes to mine, signaling she was locked on.

“You’re a dork.”

Christen smirked. “Yes but I’m your dork.” 

 

* * *

 

NWSL season had started months ago, but it was only today that the Thorns would finally verse Chicago. 

The day had passed quickly, Christen and I not being able to see each other until after the game.

Devoting myself entirely to the game, my headphones were placed firmly on my head throughout warm-ups, but I couldn’t quite tune out Christen smirking at me every chance she got. The more I tried not to look at her the more I noticed the strange looks she was giving me. _Christens acting weird._

Kickoff had come and gone. The game was tied and with only a minute to spare, both teams were pushing to their limits.

After Lindsey misjudges a move, the ball is taken over by the Red Stars and passed to Christen.

With the way blocked by more than three of my teammates, I back off the attack and let the others move in. With only 30 seconds to go, all we had to do was keep Chicago sedated.

Christen takes a second to smirk one last time at me before she moves into attack.

In seconds she is around the first midfielder coming, easily swiping to the side out of her grasp. There were only two defenders left, easily the two best, coming straight for her. Seeming almost as if it took no effort, Christen _nutmegged_ each defender, one right after the other. _She fucking nutmegged them._

She was alone in the box with an easy shot to win the game in the last seconds. The crowd went crazy as she threw her arms out in celebration. Her teammates ran to hug her as she jogged back to her half, my mouth agape as she passed me.

“Thanks for the tips.” She winked.    

  


End file.
